


all I want to be is the minute that you hold me

by takaraikarin



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takaraikarin/pseuds/takaraikarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> Danny started looking more like cars running on empty downhill. Don doesn’t want to stay around to see if there would be a crash after all.</i> In which Don takes care of Danny and lets him know that it’s okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all I want to be is the minute that you hold me

**Author's Note:**

> Early series Flack/Messer, and Aiden is here because I missed her. Title stolen from Matt Nathanson’s Suspended. Was listening to Beneath These Fireworks as I wrote this, I’m amazed how much almost every song fits Flack/Messer ♥

**all I want to be is the minute that you hold me**  
 **Author:** Takarai Karin  
 **Pairing:** Don Flack/Danny Messer (CSI: NY)  
 **Rating:** PG.  
 **Disclaimer:** No Owning. Just fangirling. No suing.  
 **Summary:** _Danny started looking more like cars running on empty downhill. Don doesn’t want to stay around to see if there would be a crash after all._ In which Don takes care of Danny and lets him know that it’s okay.  
 **Notes:** Early series Flack/Messer, and Aiden is here because I missed her. Title stolen from Matt Nathanson’s Suspended. Was listening to Beneath These Fireworks as I wrote this, I’m amazed how much almost every song fits Flack/Messer ♥

Aiden had driven a nearly unconscious Danny to Don’s front door with a ‘guy had a tough day’. Her eyes said _I can’t trust him to be alone right now_. What Don knew was that he’s been pulling all-nighters throughout the week. Don’s hand had brushed his above police lines as he handed him a bullet shell on Tuesday morning. He was burning with fever.

‘You coming down with something, man?’

‘‘m fine.’ Was the only thing coming out of Danny’s mouth.

He spent the rest of the week coped up in the labs, making runs for Hawkes, nagging the ballistic guys about CODIS searches. There’s something almost manic on his determination.

From his office, Don watched Mac watching Danny, a scarily blank expression on his face. He knew what the opened file on his desk was about. Danny’s eval.

He’s started coughing that night, and as more people started telling him he needs to take it easy, Danny started looking more like cars running on empty downhill. Don doesn’t want to stay around to see if there would be a crash after all.

On early Thursday when he came down the labs Danny was still there. If it were anybody else, he’d bitch about not needing breaths down his neck when people watch him work, but him and Don can share comfortable silence like nobody’s business. Don waited until Danny moved to hibernate the system computer before letting his hand circle Danny’s elbow. The skin under his lab coat was still burning under the touch, and there’s light perspiration around his face.

‘Let’s get you fed and drugged up, come on,’

Danny followed him without complain. His hand was now circling Danny’s wrist, and Don thought it’s ridiculous how natural it feels.

He just got home that morning from the station, muttering that the City of New York better pay him his overtime, when Aiden rang his bell and literally dumped Danny into his arms. Aiden didn’t come home after saying ‘take care of him, okay?’ cause she knew she didn’t have to.

Danny got his glasses skewed on his face and his hair was a mess, but clearly he was too tired to care. ‘Gimme caffeine and I’ll be fine,’ he rasped, still mostly leaning against Don’s body. Don scoffed at that and led him to the couch. Don’s coffee table was overflowing with DayQuil and NyQuil and Vitamin C pills and cough drops and his momma would’ve been proud, really. That, along with the couch was already Danny’s territory anyway.

Danny’s face is flushed against the pillows and Don had to take his glasses off for him. He cradled Danny’s face with his hands, insisting he needs to take his medicine first before Don would let him sleep.

It’s really ridiculous how pliant and agreeable Danny was when he’s half-conscious, and he swallowed all the pills Don gave him obediently. It’s also ridiculous how good it feels to run his hands through Danny’s hair. Danny’s more than half-asleep then and he made a pleased little sound as he angled his head further into Don’s hand. It’s completely ridiculous how content that made him feel.

Don though he must’ve fell asleep sometime while watching Danny sleeps, cause he woke up on the floor with his back against the couch and a crick in his neck. He opened his eyes and crystal blue eyes stared back at him. With his glasses on all the time Don sometimes forgot how blue Danny’s eyes really are. Don vaguely acknowledge they were probably having some kind of moment, because they both stayed still, sharing breaths and comfortable silence like nobody’s business. Then Danny raised his hand and run it through Don’s hair, mimicking Don’s movement earlier, and it felt so natural Don could fall back to sleep like that. Instead, he reached out and pressed his lips against Danny’s. He’s still warm from the fever and when Don licked his way into his open mouth he tasted like medicine, but he made that little pleased noise again and Don really couldn’t care less about anything else.

He woke up the next morning with a light headache but ignored it to make a quick run to the labs. Danny was coming out of Mac’s office and there were obvious worry lines on his face. They lifted slightly as he saw Don there. Don was standing against a wall waiting for Aiden to process his evidence with a throbbing head before he started coughing away. Aiden took necessary steps away from him, her face incredulous. ‘You too?’

Danny, clouds off his face and a slight smirk on his lips went to stand beside him. ‘Don’t worry, I got this one,’

There’s smugness in his voice and Don had to roll his eyes at that. But it was too natural to return Danny’s smile.

 

**Stop.**  



End file.
